In mobile communication base station or indoor coverage systems, connectors are indispensable for the transmission of high-frequency signal and power. Such connectors are usually connected to either annular corrugated cable or helically corrugated cable. Because conventional connectors are both under threaded connection and are structurally split, the conventional connectors cannot ensure lasting, good and stable connection of cable conductors. In addition, water seepage during the use of the connector could affect its application effect, and cause damage to equipment.
Therefore, there remains a need for a cable connector that ensures a stable and positive connection of the cable conductors and provides overall environmental protection.